My Little Magic
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: Emma turns herself into a child so she can see what it would be like to have good parents. Also to let Mary-Margaret and David be the parents they always wished they could be and because they are so sad they missed it. They think this was a spell that was not on purpose, but Emma did it just for them and for herself. Takes place after Emma broke the curse but before Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**sorry this starts the same way What We Have Always Wanted did, but this is my other story and I'm probably going to delete What We Have Always Wanted. Anyway Hope you enjoy this story and I promise the next chapter will be better! Please review!**

"Stop babying me!" "I'm not a baby and I'm not a teenager." I yell at Mary-Margaret.

"Oh, Emma I'm sorry I just, you know I never got to."

"And.." She starts.

"You wish you hadn't missed my child hood." I finish she looks down.

"Heck I wish I hadn't had a childhood that sucked, I wish you and David were with me me!" I yell, loudly.

With that I leave the room crying and walk upstairs and into my room

I know I shouldn't have yelled like that.

I sit on my bed looking out the window.

I look outside wondering _since fairy tails are real do wishes come true?_

I close my eyes and wish that I had a good childhood with my real mom and dad.

I open them nothing happened but I know how to make my wish come true.

Magic, my magic.

I focus like Regina taught me to do.

It start to think about being a child, and then boom I'm on the floor

I feel fine.

I look around and finally notice my clothes are next to me, I'm naked, and in a small child's, body.

I run over to the mirror and see a 4 maybe 5 Year old Emma staring back at me.

I'm happy because now Mary-Margaret and David can be have some of my childhood, and I can know what it would have been like to have a good one.

_But did I go back in time or just change my age?_ I ask myself.

Then I see my leather jacket and it clarifies that I changed my age not the time.

I get one of my t-shirts on and wear it like a dress, along dress.

I start to sneak out of the apartment.

Once I'm outside I plan on how I'm going to get to my destination with out being seen.

My destination is Gold's shop.

**Next chapter will be much better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the next chapter guys! Sorry it's a little confusing. You will get it, if not you will understand chapter 3. Please review! Thanks!**

I open the now heavy door to Gold's shop and here the little bells ring.

Gold walks over a acknowledging my presence.

He bends over to me to match my height.

He smiles, which is odd because I haven't seen him smile for, well ever.

"We are closing soon dearie." Gold tells me.

"Where are your parents?" Belle asks on her knees next to me

"Gold, It's me" I say.

Gosh my voice sounds weird.

"Emma" I conform.

"Ms. Swan?" he asks "what did you do." He walks around me.

"I cast a spell to make me younger?" I tell him.

"If you wanted to be younger you could have just made your self look 20, not 4"

Belle nods.

"Gold, I wanted my childhood."

"I see he says," still inspecting what I've done.

"So, Ms. Swan how may I help you if this spell was done on purpose ?" He asks.

"Look Gold, Mary-Margaret and David will come with me soon and ask you what happened."

He nods and shifts his weight.

"I need you to help me grant there wish by not being able to reverse it because I did it, eventually I will reverse it."'

"Ok.. Ms. Swan" he says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Oh, and I'm pretending like the spell made me think I've been living here my whole life." I add.

"Ahh." He says.

"So I will 'not know' that This spell was cast, but I will know every one." I say.

"Except Henry." Gold adds.

I sigh that had crossed my mind.

"you might just have to introduce me to him." I say to Belle.

Belle nods.

She pics me up, I hate being carried but I got to do this for my parents and for me.

We start heading back to the apartment, thinking of a plan.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres the third chapter guys! Hope you love it! Please review!**

**p.s. Sorry about chapter 2 it did not upload so I'm uploading them at the same time.**

Minutes later

Emma's POV

Although we hadn't been walking long me and Belle had thought of a compleat plan.

She would say she watched me turn into a child, ran to me and started walking back to the apartment.

Even though I don't know Belle that well being in her arms feels, right.

Also I'm not used to having fiscal comfort from someone.

We start walking up the apartment stairs.

I must be very light as a 4 year old because Belle has no trouble at all.

She nocks on the door.

I get my act together ready for our plan.

David answers the door.

"Daddy" I say reaching out for him to take me out of Belles arms and hold me.

David looks confused bit still grabs me being kind and charming like always.

I can tell Belle doesn't like the lie part in this but she knows it's a white lie.

"As weird as this may sound, that's Emma." She points to me and David looks down at me and I smile.

Mary - Margaret walks over.

"Mommy." I say.

"Emma?" She questions.

"What happened Belle?" David asks.

I was just out walking and I saw Emma and then I saw little Emma," she gestures to me.

"I ran over and asked if she was ok," Mary- Margaret smiles at me and waves I wave back.

"She knew my name but had no idea what I was talking about, so I think this spell or whatever it is made her

think she lived here her whole life." She looks at me like she is checking her lie skills I nod at her, and she too

smiles.

I can tell Mary- Margaret has mixed emotions about this and is not sure how to react.

"Thank you Belle." David says.

"Your very welcome."

She smiles at me.

"bye Emma."

"Bye Belle" I say waving frantically indeed like a 4 year old.

She leaves and David shuts the door.

I start playing with one of the buttons on Mary-Margaret's sweater.

"Emma do you remember anything?" She asks.

"Like what?" I say still playing with the button.

"What were you doing before Belle found you?"

I think of a good realistic lie.

"I was inside and I released did left my sweater outside so I went to get it,"

Mary- Margaret shifts her weight.

"Well don't go outside without us ok?" She says.

I know she is clearly noting that I don't remember being 29 year old Emma.

"I'm sworry mwommy." I say with a puppy dog face.

Then Henry walks down the stairs.

"who was just here?" He asks.

"Belle." David answers.

"And she brought Emma." Mary- Margaret says.

Henry's jaw drops open.

He is just about to say something when I interrupt.

"who's that?" I ask.

It hurts me to say it but I do, _I have to do this I tell myself._

Mary -Margeret sighs.

"That's Henry" she tells me smiling.

Something is Henry tightens as he says "She doesn't know who I am?"

My heart breaks, I know I might have to let Henry in on my little secret.

Henry leaves the room looking at the ground.

Mary- Margaret puts me on the couch, as they walk into the kitchen.

I watch them out of the corner of my eye.

I play with my fingers, but listen in on what they are saying.

"What are we going to do?" Charming whispers.

"Don't you get it Charming? This is our second chance." She smiles so wide I think her face might crack.

Hearing and seeing that makes me smile**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG guys thank you so much for the 934 Views** **and 420 Visitors! Ok some of you are probally like that's not a lot, but that was in the first 2 days I posted this so YAY! **

**Also I would like to thank the 12 of you that followed this story in the last 10 minutes, yes I checked. **

**sorry this is so short guys! Promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review!**

"Emma" I hear.

"What mommy?" I answer,

"Henry and I need to go to Regina's do you want to come?"

"Ok." I say.

"Henry time to go to Regina's" Mary- Margaret yells to Henry who is upstairs.

"Hmm.." Mary-Margaret says thinking.

"What Mommy?" I ask.

"We don't have a car seat for you." She tells me.

As Henry walks down the stairs I say "uh oh where it go Mommy?"

Gosh I'm good I think to myself.

"Henry can we walk there?"

I know Mary- Margaret is trying to be safe, or she doesn't want to use my car.

Either way she she is trying,

"sure." Henry says.

I smile at him as his mother not as a 4 year old.

He looks at me for a second, smiles back, then looks at the ground again.

She grabs her stuff and we walk out of the apartment.

I'm about to hold my mothers hand when I realize what else a 4 year old would do.

So I step in front of her with my hands up.

She gets it and picks me up and holds Henry's hand.

Then we start heading for Regina's.


	5. Chapter 5

**could not wait to write and post so here it is.**

**please review! **

**ILY guys!**

As Regina's house comes is to view I lift my head up from Mary- Margaret's shoulder.

Although I hate to admit it I love this.

We walk up the path to her House and Henry nocks.

Regina opens the door.

"Hi Mom" Henry says.

"Hello Regina"

"Hi Regina," I say.

She looks confused.

"Emma go up with Henry for a second." Mary- Margaret says.

I nod.

"Emma!?" Regina asks surprised.

I start following a still sad Henry up the stairs when I realize they are talking about me.

_Crud!_ I think to myself, _Regina isn't in on this, what if she can undo it._

I follow Henry to his room.

I shut the door.

"Hey kid," I say.

"Mom?" He asks.

I put my finger to my lips, and make a "shhh" sound.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes Henry." I tell him.

"Wait prove it." That's not something Henry would usually say but I answer.

"You came to my apartment on my 28th birthday and told me I was your son," he smiles "then you asked for juice."

His smile gets bigger.

He walks over to me and tries to hug me, I'm too small so he starts to pick me up.

"Oh no, that's not happening right now." I say

He laughs.

"Wait, was this on purpose?" He asks.

I nod.

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to give David and Mary- Margaret a chance.

He give me a look that spells out ' seriously'

"Ok and me" I say embarrassed.

"I shouldn't say anything right?" He asks.

"No," I tell him "not yet."

"Why did you tell me?" Asks Henry.

" Henry, I saw your heart break when your grandma told you I did not remember you."

"So I told you."

"Thanks" he says.

"Also I might need your help to make it more convincing." I say.

Henry nods.

"Emma," Mary- Margaret calls.

"Coming Mommy!" I yell beck.

henry chuckles.

"not funny." I tell him.

I stick my hand out to Henry.

"Nice to meet you Henry." I say and I wink.

He winks back.

"Bye Emma." He says and I walk down the stairs to Mary- Margaret, who picks me up.

"By Regina," Mary -Margaret says.

"Good bye Miss. Blanchard" Regina says.

I wave.

"Bye Emma." Regina says.

_Funny how she did not call me Ms. Swan but she calls Mary- Margaret Miss Blanchard and not Mary- Margaret or Snow, _I think to my self.

Then we walk out and head to our apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**here is 6 guys! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

I did not know Mary- Margaret was holding something else until she put it down to open the apartment door.

"What is that Mommy?" I ask

"Theses are some clothes and things for you." She says while she picks it back up and we walk into the apartment.

"Yay!" I say trying to sound excited.

I realize they are probably some of Henry's old things that Regina kept.

She puts me and the bag down,

I look in it.

There are old shirts, pants, and shoes of Henry's.

_I'm so glad they are Henry's clothes!_ I think to myself, _no fluffy dresses!_

She walks into the kitchen while I try to drag the bag to the stairs.

"Daddy?" I say.

"Charming, will you help her." Mary- Margaret says probably because he didn't hear me.

He walks over to me.

Then he grabs the bag, picks me up, and walks up the stairs to my room.

When we get there he dumps contents of the bag out on my bed.

I can reach it because of my height so he lifts me onto the bed.

"What do you want to wear sweetheart?" He asks.

I look at the clothes I see a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

I pick them up.

"This daddy!" I tell David.

"Do you want me to help you?" He questions.

I think for a second, what would a little kid do? Well they would probably say yes.

I think of something else a little kid would probably say.

"No daddy, I'm a big girl." I see his heart break a little.

"Ok sweetheart." He says.

He leaves me in the room.

I shut the door and take off my giant shirt and replace it with Henry's shirt and put on his pants.

They are a little big but they fit enough.

I see a jacket and grab it.

there are shoes too but I won't need them, because its a little to late to go out.

I walk down the stairs.

"Daddy will you help me now?" I ask handing him my jacket.

"Sure." He says grinning.

he helps me put it on and zips up the zipper.

I then realize how long and curly my hair is.

It's almost down to my hips, _that's long for a 4 year old _I think to myself.

I pull my hair out of my face.

"Mommy can we watch a movie?" I ask

"Ok" she says.

David walks over to the t.v.

He turns it on and I notice that Snow White is on.

I run to the couch and sit on it.

"Daddy, Mommy!" I point to the t.v.

They turn to me concerned.

I giggle about how my parents are actually Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Let's watch Snow White," I say.

They smile.

"You can tell me what they did wrong." I tell them actually wanting to know about there life compared to how disney portrayed it.

"Ok honey." Mary- Margaret says.

They both sit on one side of me.

We turn on the movie, and we start talking about what really happened rather then in the movie.

During the part when the huntsmen is talking to the queen Mary- Margaret gets us hot chocolate.

I feel sad remembering that a Graham was the huntsman.

The huntsman is about to kill Snow White.

I'm about to act scared when I realize I actually feel a little scared.

I don't know why I'm scared though, I've seen Snow White about a dozen times, she's also my mother!

"Don't worry,sweetheart" David says noticing I'm scared.

"Ya it's ok honey, watch. " Mary- Margaret says, while bringing us our hot chocolate

I watch the huntsman tell Snow White to run.

Then I grab my hot chocolate and drink it while saying "thank you."

"Your very welcome Emma." Mary- Margaret says.

After I'm done with my hot chocolate I can't keep my eyes open.

I then realize why and why I must have been scared during the movie.

The spell gave me the needs and feelings of a child.

I lean on David's arm trying to not fall asleep.

Eventually I give in, and I drift off to sleep.

**Did you like it? Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it! Please Review! **

I get out of my bed and run down stairs.

David and Mary- Margaret's are still in bed, I think about what my foster sister would do when she was 4, so I decide to do it.

I climb onto their bed and start jumping while saying "wake up, wake up"

David wakes up slowly, with a grin.

He gens tires to Mary- Margaret and I understand what her means.

I jump right on top of Mary- Margaret, she wakes up startled but then starts to laugh.

"Well good Morning Emma!" She says.

"Good morning ma.. Mammy " I say trying to cover up my mistake by making Mary-Margaret into Mammy

_Crud I hope she didn't notice I almost said Mary- Margaret._

"Good morning Daddy" I say.

"Good morning princess."

My stomach growls again.

"Looks like we better go to Granny's." Mary- Margaret says.

"Go change Princess." David says while getting out of bed.

"Mommy will you help me." I ask.

Her face lights up.

"Yes." She says beaming.

I get off the bed.

Grab my mothers hand and start walking.

"Hold on hold on." She says, then gets out of the bed.

We walk to the stairs, go up them, and go into my room.

"Ok Emma, what do you want to wear?"

She says lifting me on the bed.

_Mmm. What DO I want to wear _I think to myself.

Then I see a red sweater so I pick up Henry's white t-shirt, red sweater, and the jeans I wore last night.

"Red of corse," Mary- Margaret says.

I decide instead of making her leave I'm going to let her help.

I hand her the clothes and put my arms up.

She pulls of my shirt and puts on the white t-shirt and then the sweater.

Using her shoulder for balance support I start taking of my pajama pants, and put on the jeans.

Mary- Margaret helps with the button because my now little fingers can't do it.

She grabs a pair of Henry's old red converse and a pair of socks.

I put my socks on but make her put my shoes on and tie them.

"Now you mommy." I say pointing to her.

"Ok let's go help me get dressed" she says.

We walk down the stairs and to her dresser.

David it already dresses and in the kitchen waiting.

"What should mommy wear Emma?" David asks.

Knowing what she looks good in and her favorite clothes I start picking her outfit out.

I pick her pink sweater, white shirt, and black pants.

The same outfit I remember her wearing when we were in the Enchanted Forest.

She doesn't seem to notice but nods and says, "good choice Emma."

I leave her to change and walk over to David.

"Can I have hot chocolate at Granny's?" I ask

I really do want to know because since I'm a kid now they might not let me drink it.

"Sure princess!" David says picking me up.

Mary- Margaret walks put dressed.

"Shall we go?"

_I know they do want to go but they also are probably a bit nervous about the new reactions they might get since I'm now a kid,_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At granny's

We walk into Granny's and people turn and look at us with confused looks on there faces.

David waves while Mary- Margaret and I blush.

We take a seat.

I am next to David while Mary- Margaret is on the other side of the booth.

Ruby walks over to us.

"Hi Ruby!" I say.

She looks confused.

"Who is this little cutie?" She asks.

"Ruby, it's me." I say.

"Red come here" Mary- Margaret says while getting out of the booth and puling her aside.

What's the matter Snow?" She asks.

I turn to David.

"How come nobody remembers be Daddy." I say pouting,

"Well... They do, it just that..." He thinks.

"You have changed a little so people don't recognize you, that's all." He tells me.

_Pretty good David _I think to myself.

"Oh ok" I say.

Ruby and Mary- Margaret walk back over.

"I'm sorry Emma I didn't..." She looks at David who is probably mouthing what to say to her.

"Recognize you."

"That's ok Rwoby" I say adding a W like swowwy or mwommy.

"So what will it be." Ruby asks.


	8. Chapter 8

**here's chapter 8 sorry I've been rely busy! Hope you enjoy! Please review! **

10 minutes later.

I am already half way done with my hot chocolate when my waffle gets put on the table.

Since my mouth is occupied at the moment David says,

"thanks ruby."

"Sure thing" she says while putting omelets and french toast in front of my parents.

"Hope you like it Emma." Ruby says smiling at me.

I put down my mug clearly leaving a hot chocolate mustache.

David laughs, as I start to wipe it off then I decide to let him help me.

The thing about me being 4 now is that it's a good excuse for my manors.

"Better eat your waffle before it gets cold." Mary- Margaret points out.

I look at it, it looks delicious.

I dig in.

When I finish my waffle Mary- Margaret takes me to the bathroom to wash my hands.

My hands are really sticky, partly because it is really hard to hold a big syrupy fork with my now tiny hands.

When we walk out of the bath room David is getting out of the booth, because he clearly already paid for the meal.

He joins us and we walk outside.

"What do you want to do today sweetheart?" David asks while picking me up.

_I really want to see my son, but I don't know how to say that._

Then I think of the most obvious excuse ever that wouldn't give say my secret.

"Can I play with the boy I met yesterday?" I ask.

"Henry?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Ya, he is nice." I say.

I see my parents exchange glances, I can almost read their minds.

_They either think that 1) it's a great idea because Henry misses me, 2) they don't want me to leave because they think the spell won't last, or 3) they think it's adorable I want to play with Henry._

"Sure." David says.

_Yep now it's either 1 or 3._

"I think that that is a great idea." Mary- Margaret says.

_Yep number 1_, I was right I think to myself.

"I'll call regina when we get home." She says.

I smile noting that we are only 5 minutes away from our apartment.

* * *

Back in the apartment

"Ok thanks Regina.." Mary- Margaret says.

I'm on the stairs listening I on the conversation.

"She said yes?" I hear David ask.

"ya I think it's a good idea because Henry is sad about this, and Regina also thinks it might spark a memory." She tells him.

" so there or here?" David asks.

_CRUD I hadn't thought about that one, if it here then I can't really talk to Henry._

"There" Mary- Margaret tells David.

I let out the breath I was holding.

"Regina thinks she could also talk to Emma about her fake memories." She says.

"Ok" David adds.

He turns towards the stairs.

"Emma!" He yells.

I wait a minute before coming down to make them think I was in my room and not listening in on them.

"Ready!" I say jumping of the last step.

"Let's go!"

**please review**


End file.
